This invention relates to a dolly for a snowmobile, and more particularly to a dolly for a snowmobile providing for driving a snowmobile onto the dolly.
While a snowmobile has many uses, it is difficult to maneuver when not running. It is not always convenient to maneuver the snowmobile under its own power. Furthermore, due to the weight of the snowmobile, moving the same without power is difficult.
In order to move the snowmobile, while its engine is not running, a number of wheeled devices commonly known as dollies are available. Basically, a dolly includes a platform mounted on a set of casters. With the snowmobile mounted on the dolly, the dolly permits the snowmobile to be moved easily.
The problem with the snowmobile dollies of the prior art is that it is difficult to get the snowmobile thereon. The weight of the snowmobile requires raising the snowmobile with at least one jack and placing a dolly thereunder. Such a raising step greatly complicates the use of the dolly.
Among the many objectives of this invention is the provision of a wheel-mounted dolly for a snowmobile, which permits the snowmobile to be driven thereon.
A further objective of this invention is the provision of a dolly for a snowmobile capable of supporting both the skis and the track.
Yet a further objective of this invention is the provision of a dolly for a snowmobile having a pair of ski receivers to assist the mounting of the snowmobile thereon.
A still further objective of this invention is the provision of a dolly for a snowmobile to cooperate with a track of a snowmobile.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of a dolly for a snowmobile capable of releasing both the skis and the track therefrom.
Yet another objective of this invention is the provision of a snowmobile to avoid lifting of the device.
Still, another objective of this invention is the provision of a wheel-mounted dolly for a snowmobile having a pair of ski receivers to assist the receiving of the snowmobile thereon.
These and other objectives of the invention (which other objectives become clear by consideration of the specification, claims and drawings as a whole) are met by providing a dolly for a snowmobile, having a ski ramp to receive each ski and support the same, while having a belt ramp to both receive the belt drive or driving belt of the snowmobile, and permit the weight of the snowmobile to the lift the snowmobile onto the dolly or off of the dolly.